1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a capsule receiving conveyor bar which is carried by the transport conveyor in a capsule transport and printing device. The bar receives capsules therein and carries them to working station such as a "wrap around" or "spin" printing station wherein the capsules are spun about their longitudinal axes as they are imprinted.
2. Prior Art
Many devices are known in which a multiplicity of randomly arranged capsules are first loaded onto a transport conveyor, transported to a rectification means wherein the capsules are all aligned in predetermined dispositions, and then further transported to a "wrap around" or "spin" printing station. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,295 (Ackley-of common assignment herewith). In the device disclosed in the --295 patent, a plurality of individual carriers 33 are provided to transport the capsules to the printing station after transfer from the main transport cylinder.
In FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,900 (Ackley--of common assignment herewith), there is taught the provision of a plurality of separate capsule receiving devices for use when adjacent rows of capsules are carried.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,689 (Ackley--of common assignment herewith), the pellets are not rectified, but are transported to the printing station by transverse bars 110 which span and are connected to a pair of conveyor chains. Each bar is provided with a plurality of spring loaded pellet carrying cups which yield under the weight of the printing rolls so that the pellets therein disposed will not be crushed during the printing operation.
A plurality of separate capsule carrying pedestals 40 positioned on a conveyor bar are disclosed in conjunction with the conveying apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,786 (Bartlett).
Despite these prior art devices, problems still exist with respect to capsule transportation in conjunction with the class of machines disclosed by the prior art patents. For instance, these machines usually create a great deal of static electricity which often times attracts dust and other particulate matter to the mechanism, resulting in the jamming of certain parts and reduced overall machine efficiency.
In the prior art mechanisms in which separate pedestals and the like are provided to carry the capsules, dust often collects between the separate capsule carriers, and is difficult to remove therefrom.
Also, the configuration of the capsule carrying pockets of each of the pedestals or carriers must be varied in accordance with the dimensions of the capsules to be carried therein. The prior art provision of individual carriers increases the difficulty of machine changeover to a different capsule type since each carrier must be individually removed from the machine and replaced by another formed in accordance with the configuration of the new capsules to be processed.
Further, in many prior art capsule carriers, the capsules can become smeared when imprinted in "wrap around" or "spin" fashion since the capsules are rotated about their longitudinal axes during the printing operation and since the printed indicia on a capsule may rub against a surface of the pocket.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a capsule carrying conveyor bar which reduces the problem of dust accumulation between capsule carriers.
It is a further object to provide a capsule carrying conveyor bar which minimizes machine changeover time when different capsule sizes are to be processed.
It is a further object to provide a capsule carrier which will minimize smearing of the indicia imprinted thereon during the "spin" printing process.
These and other objects are met by the improved conveyor bar with pocket insert for capsule printing mechanisms herein disclosed which will be further described in the following detailed description and appended drawings.